


We are in this together.

by Awkwardpickles91



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: Aaron comes back to the mill and Robert opens up about how guilty he feels; Aaron is there for him.





	We are in this together.

Aaron had come back to the mill to see on the couch;Robert eyes were glued to the tv but he could tell that he wasn’t paying attention to what was on. He stood to the side and watched Robert; his freckles popped out all over his face; the scar on his head made Aaron stomach turn; he was glad Lachlan was caught or he would have finished him off himself. 

 

   From where Aaron was standing; Robert had looked like he aged a year when it had only been a week. Sighs and walks around the couch and sits by him; looks at Robert; reaches over and squeezes his hand. 

 

   “He was here.” clears his throat, “Liv had told me that Lachlan was the one who messed with the carbon monoxide detector.” Aaron sighed and moves closer; staying silent. “I didn’t believe her. I even encouraged her to try and make it up with him. He pushed her and that's how she got that scar. He nearly killed Liv and I didn’t believe her.” 

 

    Robert lets out a scoff. “I believed Doug; someone whos had my back since i moved here; like a step-dad killed Gerry. Accidentally but still.” Sighs and rubs his neck; “I knew that day of the accident that Lachlan had something to do with that crash. I knew it in my heart but everyone around me convinced me that it wasn’t him.” 

 

   Robert let out a choked sob and wiped his face with his free hand; “ I let him into our lives.” Aaron shook his head; “It’s not your fault. Lachlan is adult; he knew what he was doing was wrong and he didn’t care.” Robert squeezed Aarons hand; “how do I look at Liv and Belle and Sam; hell even Seb without feeling guilty.”

  
  


    Aaron had wrapped his arm around Robert; “listen here; it is not your fault about what happen to all of them.” Robert was about to protest, “Lachlan made his decision to crash that car; he knew what he was doing. With Gerry; he could have stopped himself; he could have just..gone to the police and admit to what happen but no; he again made the choice to kill him.” Aaron squesses his shoulder and kisses it. “And for Liv; you wanted to believe that Lachlan wouldn’t threaten your life or Lives. Your the father of his cousin; he had all of us fooled.”  

 

    “Liv doesn’t hate you or anything. She’s worried about you. You are like another brother to her; and she kinda loves you.” Robert smiled a bit at that, “She is mad that we didn’t listen but none of us did. And it doesn’t matter anymore; that matters is us and being there for the family. And trying to find Rebecca.” Robert looked at him; “yeah?” 

 

   Aaron sighed and nodded; “If you have hope then I have hope.” Robert sighed and wiped the tears that fell. “I love you.” Aaron smiled, “I love you too.” Robert pulls Aaron closer and kisses him softly, Aaron smiles and kisses him back. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So...after watching that hug I had to writes a shot fic. Sorry for being so absent as well; writers block is a bitch.   
> Anyway, Feedback is amazing:) thanks for reading!


End file.
